Picture
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: Leia Organa had always known she had two guardian angels, but when they appear in a picture, what is Bail Organa to say?   One Shot


Read and review, please!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars references and charActers belong to LucasFilms.

"Smile!" said the over-enthusiastic photographer, "Perfect! I think that's about all the pictures I need!"

The Royal family of Organa then began to go their separate ways, all having someplace else to be.

"Wait, I want to take more pictures!" came the voice of the youngest Organa.

The only one person the talented photographer was left taking pictures of was the charming five-year-old Princess Leia Organa.

A week later, Bail Organa sat in his office, thumbing through the good formal pictures that been taken seven days ago by his very good friend, photographer Tyla Yamen. He paused to smile briefly at the short stack of pictures Leia had insisted she posed for.

In the first shot, she was wearing a simple gold gown with her hair twisted in elegant braids on top of her very small head. The next picture didn't even look remotely interesting to bail, so he just placed it in the very back of the pile. A second later, his wise mind told him to study the picture of his daughter that he hadn't looked at, so Bail placed it to the front again. His dark brown eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear.

His adoptive daughter was standing in the middle of the photo, surrounded by two very familiar people.

"No... It just couldn't be..."

There was no possible way, yet the solid truth was right in front of him, in the forms of two photographed force ghosts.

On the left side of Leia was a beautiful woman dressed in a flowing white gown- the very same one she had died in giving birth to two force-sensitive children.

Toward the right of his lovely daughter stood a very tall young man. With long blonde hair and dressings of Jedi Attire, it was plainly clear that this was the part of Anakin Skywalker that had suddenly died five years' previous.

What intrigued the usualy stone-faced senator was their poses.

Padme Skywalker had her tiny hands on Leia's arm, and was leaning her angelic head on the young girl's shoulder.

Anakin Skywalker's pose was a little more relaxed, at least in his laughing face. He had his right arm drapped over his only daughter's shoulder, and his large left hand was placed directly over his heart.

Bail wondered thoughfully if that meant that Anakin wanted a way to tell Leia how much he really did love her.

Filled with shock, Bail realized that this was the only family portrait that would ever be taken by the Skywalker family. Except the fact that it just wasn't complete- Luke Skywalker was not in it. Wondering filled Bail's mind as he called his little princess into his office.

"Yes, father?" asked the sweet voice of Leia (Skywalker) Organa.

"My Leia," Bail answered, motioning her to look at the picture he held in his hands, "Do you know these two people?"

Bail was very surprised to see young Leia's face light up with knowing, "That's my birth mother," she stated plain and simple.

But her adoptive father wanted to know a little more than that, "Do you know who this man is?", gesturing to the handsome twenty-one year old in the photo.

"Nope."

Pulling her onto his lap, Bail showed the man to his daughter, knowing that she was smart enough to understand the truth and conceal it, "That's your birth father."

Young Leia Organa only smiled, showing her father that she understood.

After several moments of silence between the pair, the smal girl turned her brown hair toward her father, "They loved each other very much, didn't they?"

Bail Organa only smiled tenderly at her, not truly knowing the answer, "I'm sure they did, my beloved Princess."

The beautiful brown eyes belonging to Leia, Bail saw, were filled with heavy tears, "Do you think that they love me too?"

"I know they do," replied the senator, hugging his child close, "And I'm sure they're watching over you right this very moment."

Very comfortable in each other's arms, the pair dozed off to sleep, quite unaware of the two force ghosts that had appeared in the room, admiring the touching scene between their young daughter and her guardian.

The spirit of Padme Skywalker walked over toward Leia and kissed her small daughter's cheek, quite aware that her husband was watching her and his child with crying eyes.

Tearing back up, the two lovers embraced in a fierce hug and let themselves fade off into the living force once again,

But unknown to the Skywalkers, a pair of gentle brown eyes watched her birth parents fade away into the night, crying silently to herself.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy."


End file.
